1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antenna. More particularly, the present invention relates to a miniaturized MIMO antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
With demands for multimedia services of high quality using a wireless mobile communication technology, a next-generation radio transmission technique is required to send much data at a higher data rate with a lower error probability.
To respond to this demand, a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antenna is suggested. The MIMO antenna performs the MIMO operation by arranging a plurality of antenna elements in a specific structure. The MIMO antenna sharpens the overall radiation pattern and enables the farther propagation of the electro magnetic wave by matching the radiation patterns and the radiation powers of the antenna elements.
Accordingly, it is possible to increase the data rate in a certain range or to extend the system range at a specific data rate. The MIMO antenna, which is the next-generation mobile communication technique prevalently applicable to a mobile communication terminal and a repeater, is attracting attention as the next-generation technique by overcoming the limited transmission quantity caused by the expansion of the data communications.
However, it is quite hard to implement the MIMO antenna using the conventional antenna element because the MIMO antenna requires a smaller antenna element to install the multiple antenna elements within the small terminal. Therefore, the antenna element should be miniaturized to implement the MIMO system in accordance with the miniaturization of the terminal.
In addition, to install the MIMO antenna in the small terminal, the interval between the antenna elements has to be narrow. In this situation, the electro magnetic waves radiated from the antenna elements may interfere with each other. Further, the antenna embedded in the small terminal restricts the position of the other installed components.
The above shortcomings are applied to not only the MIMO antenna but also an array antenna including a plurality of antenna elements and a dual- or multi-band antenna.